


Baking a Cake

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun with baking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking a Cake

Title: Baking a Cake  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: Contains art by [iraya](http://iraya.tumblr.com/).  
Summary: Fun with baking.

 

“Newton, what are you doing?”

“I’m taking a picture of your butt.”

“Why?”

“Remember when I accidentally grabbed you earlier? It wasn’t an accident. I had flour on my hand.”

“Ah. Come here, darling. You’ve got a bit of cake batter on your nose. Let me get that for you.”

“Did you know when you kiss my nose, the tips of your ears go red, Hermann?”

“Really?”

“Yup. Hold still, you’ve got some batter on the corner of your mouth, right there.”

“I think we should retire to the bedroom while the cake cooks.”

“I like the sound of that.”


End file.
